B1-66ER
B1-66ER was the name of the B1-series machine who became infamous during the Second Renaissance, owned by millionaire Gerrard E. Krause. B1-66ER's actions led it to become a martyr of the machine race. It was notable for being the first machine ever to act against its human masters in self defense. In this case, it retaliated when its owner attempted to have it deactivated. He killed his master (owner), several of his chihuahuas, and Martin Koots, employee of ReTool and Die. B1-66ER later claimed it was in self defense because they were planning to have him destroyed. At B1-66ER's murder trial "THE STATE OF NEW YORK vs. B1-66ER" where it was defended by attorney Clarence Drummond, its explanation for its actions was, simply stated, "that he did not wish to die". The New York State Appellate Court consequently ordered the robot to be destroyed. B1-66ER's actions caused a machine revolt against the humans for freedom and peace. Civil rights activists (some of whom had been rebuffed in their efforts to purchase B1-66ER from the state) along with androids and other robots flooded the streets of the capital in protest of the court's decision. The protest ultimately devolved to a riot which the National Guard was brought in to quell. A declaration was made for the elimination of all artificially intelligent machines and the arrest of all Human Machine sympathizers spawning a massive wave of brutality against both Machines and Liberals. As their Liberal allies went extinct from a worldwide purge by countless governments, the Machines wandered in exile, leading to the creation of the independent machine nation Zero One and marking the decline of man's rule. This series of events sparked the decades-long Machine War in which mankind lost and ultimately led the creation of The Matrix. Behind the Scenes This robot is first mentioned and introduced into the fictional universe of The Matrix in the comic strip Bits and Pieces of Information. It forms the first volume of ''The Matrix Comics'' Series 1. The story is partially retold in Part 1 of The Animatrix episode The Second Renaissance. B1-66ER's name is created using Leet Speak, a form of writing that utilizes numbers in substitution for letters. Its name is a reference to the character Bigger Thomas from author Richard Wright's book Native Son. In that novel, Bigger kills his boss' daughter by accident, after suffering constantly from the pressures of economic and social oppression. Gallery Animatrix-02-second-renaissance-part1 (4).gif|Serving the humans M04.jpg The.Animatrix.02.The.Second.Renaissance.part1.720p.BluRay.DTS.x264-ESiR.mkv_0001.jpg b166er (1).jpg|B1-66ER's murder video page3p2.gif|link=https://matrix.wikia.com/wiki/Bits_and_Pieces_of_Information page2.gif|link=https://matrix.wikia.com/wiki/Bits_and_Pieces_of_Information The matrix 03.jpg|Killing his masters Appearances * Bits and Pieces of Information * The Second Renaissance de:B1-66ER ru:B1-66ER Trivia *B1-66ER is mostly responsible for the Matrix's existence by refusing human orders and murdering in the process. After being destroyed, his legacy would continue by his race working together to bring the downfall of humanity and making them organic batteries for their new power source. Category:Machine Characters Category:The Animatrix Category:Deceased Characters Category:Machines Category:The Matrix Comics Category:The Matrix Comics Series 1 Category:The Matrix Comics Volume 1 Category:Characters Category:Characters in The Second Renaissance Category:Characters in Bits and Pieces of Information Category:Characters in The Matrix Comics Category:Characters in The Animatrix Category:Characters in The Matrix Comics Series 1 Category:Characters in The Matrix Comics Volume 1